The strength of two kami no shinobi
by Goresan Pena DPS
Summary: Percobaan Yang di lakukan Orochimaru dengan menggunakan tubuh Naruto ternyata berhasil, Percobaan dengan menggabungkan darah kedua Kami No Shinobi yaitu Hashirama Senju Dan Madara Uchiha.
1. Sebuah Nama

Author : Namikaze Uchiha Khinzhu

* * *

Genre : Adventure

* * *

Rate : M ( For violence )

* * *

Pair : Naruto x (?)

* * *

Warning : Sangat jelek, bikin sakit mata bacanya, typo, etc.

* * *

Disclaimer : Masasshi kishimoto

* * *

 **Summary :** **Percobaan Yang di lakukan Orochimaru dengan menggunakan tubuh naruto ternyata berhasil, Percobaan dengan menggabungkan darah kedua Kami No Shinobi yaitu Hashirama Senju San Madara Uchiha.**

* * *

The strength of two kami no shinobi

Happy Reading

Start

Chapter 1 : Sebuah Nama

Aku di dalam tabung dan memakai alat bantu pernafasanaku tak memakai sehelai benangpun di sekitar ku atau di dalam tabung ini terdapat cairan kuning bukan hanya aku saja yang dalam keadaan seperti ini aku melihat banyak anak - anak seusiaku berada dalam tabung juga, Waktu ke waktu aku melihat satu persatu anak itu di singkirkan oleh seorang pria berjas berwarna putih itu setelah tabung itu retak dan akhirnya pecah terus seperti itu hingga tersisa aku dan seorang anak di depanku hal yang samapun terjadi kepada anak itu tabung nya retak dan pecah dan beberapa saat orang berjas putih itu datang dan mengambil anak itu tangan ku bergerak ingin sekali aku berkata ' Jangan ' tapi kaca tabung ini menghalangiku akhirnya aku kembali mengantuk dan akhirnya tertidur.

Waktu kembali terlewat hal serupa juga menimpaku kaca dalam tabung ku retak beberapa saat aku mulai mengantuk sebelum mataku terpejam aku melihat orang berjas itu lagi, Kelihatan nya dia sangat marah hingga membanting papan yang ada di tangan nya untuk sekilas aku melihat wajah orang itu muka yang pucat rambut berwarna hitam panjang dia kembali meninggal kan ruangan ini pada saat itu aku mataku terpejam.

Dan pada saat mataku terbuka retakan di kaca tabung ini semakin parah hingga.

Krack krack krack

Pyaar

Brust

kaca nya pecah cairan kuning itu pun iutan keluar dan berhamburan di tanah akupun terjatuh.

" Uhuk...Uhuk " Aku terbatuk aku mencoba untuk berdiri setelah berhasil berdiri aku menuju pintu keluar setelah keluar aku melihat di sekitarku dinding yang terbuat dari batu ternyata ruangan itu di dalam gua.

Aku melihat cahaya dan mengikutinya dan berhasil keluar dari gua tersebut untuk sesaat mataku terpejam menyesuaikan cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan itu aku berjalan menuju hutan aku sangat lapar dan entah aku beruntung atau tidak ada pohon buah mataku berbinar untuk sesaat aku bergegas menuju pohon tersebut dan memetik buah - buahan yg ada di sana aku makan dengan rakus setelah puas makan aku haus dan pada saat itu aku mendengar gemercik air karna rasa haus ini aku mendekati suara air itu dan sampai pada air terjun aku meminum air tersebut hingga dahaga ini terpuas kan menghiraukan adanya seseorang di dekat ku.

" Hei nak apa yang kau lakukan di hutan ini? " Tanya seorang pria tua berambut putih panjang.

" Aku sedang minum Jii - san " Seruku menatap sekilas pria itu dan melanjutkan minumku.

" Kenapa kau tak memakai baju anak muda? " Tanya pria itu lagi.

" Aku tak mempunyai baju jii - san " Ucapku sembari menatap pria itu. Pria itu menjetikan jari nya.

Pofh

Keluar satu set pakaian biasa untuk baju berwarna hijau dengan gambar katak di tengah nya dan celana pendek berwarna hitam, Aku melihat nya dengan mata berbinar. Jiraiya melihat anak itu terseyum.

" Ini aku berikan untuk mu anak muda " Ujar pria itu menyerahkan pakaian itu. Sedangkan aku menerimanya dengan senang dan langsung memakainya.

" Arigatou jii - san " SeruKu dengan senang.

" Owh nya nak, Aku jiraiya No Gamasannin aku seorang pertapa dari gunung Myoubokuzan dan salah satu Legenda sannin. Nama mu siapa nak? " Tanya Jiraiya sambil memperkenalkan diri.

" Na-ma ? " Ujarku sambil memiringkan kepalaku aku tak mengerti apa yang di tanya Jiraiya jii - san.

" Yup siapa nama mu nak " Tanya Jiraiya jii - san lagi.

" Nama itu apa jii-san ?, Apa sejenis makanan? " Tanyaku bingung.

" Hmm bagaimana menjelaskannya yah, Nama itu panggilan untuk seseorang. Tapi seperti nya kau tak mempunyai nama bukan? " Ujar Jiraiya jii - san menjelaskan.

" Hm " aku mengangguk.

" Bagaimana kalau Naruto, Naruto itu karakter utama dalam novel ku. Nama Naruto sendiri berarti pusaran bagaimana nak? " Seru jiraiya jii - san memandang ku.

" Na-ru-to, Naruto aku suka itu jii - san " seru ku senang sekarang namaku Naruto, sedangkan jiraiya hanya terseyum.

" Baiklah kalau begitu Naruto, Sampai jumpa " Ujar jiraiya melangkah pergi sambil melambaikan tangan. Naruto yang melihat itu memiringkan kepala nya dan setelah itu tersenyum dan mengikuti Jiraiya. Sementara itu Jiraiya yang merasa di ikuti menoleh kebelakang.

" Kenapa kau mengikutiku Naruto? " Tanya Jiraiya menatap Naruto.

" Aku tak tau harus kemana Jii - san " Jawab Naruto.

" Tapi kau tak bisa mengikutiku Naruto " Ujar Jiraiya menegaskan.

" Kenapa tidak bisa Jii - san ? " Tanya Naruto Bingung.

" Karna aku seorang Shinobi, Dan seorang Shinobi memiliki banyak musuh. Aku tak ingin kau terluka " Jawab Jiraiya menjelaskan, Sedangkan Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Tidak Jii - san aku akan tetap bersamamu, Karna aku ingin bersamamu Jii - san. Boleh kan Jii - san " Tanya Naruto lagi.

" Hah, tapi jika kau kenapa - kenapa aku tak tanggung jawab Naruto " Seru Jiraiya pasrah karna keras kepalanya Naruto, ' Entah kenapa wajah anak ini mirip minato dan keras kepalanya mirip kushina ' Batin Jiraiya tersenyum sambil memperhatikan perilaku Naruto.

" Ha'i Jii - san, Arigatou telah mengizinkanku ikut dengan mu Jii - san " Ujar Naruto berterimakasih sambil terseyum.

" Baik lah ayo Naruto " Seru Jiraiya mengulurkan tangan nya , sementara Naruto mengangguk.

" Hmm " Gumam Naruto meraih tangan jiraiya sambil mensejajarkan langkah nya.

* * *

 **Naruto P.O.V**

Aku berjalan dengan Jiraiya Jii - san melewati sungai menuju hutan aku banyak bertanya dengan jii - san mengenai darimana asal nya, Dia menjawab dia berasal dari salah satu desa shinobi yaitu Konoha gakure. Seperti apa desa itu jii - san kata desa itu sangat indah sebagian wilayah desa itu adalah hutan jii - san juga menjelaskan kenapa sebagian konoha adalah hutan karna hokage atau pemimpin desa itu lebih tepatnya hokage pertama menciptakan hutan itu dengan jutsu mokuton nya.

Setelah beberapa saat kami berada di hutan kami di hadang oleh tiga orang bandit.

 **Naruto P.O.V End**

 **Real world**

" Serahkan Barang berhaga kalian atau kalian akan kami bunuh " Seru bandit yang berada di depan seprti nya dia pemimpinnya, Dan Jiraiya Jii - san menyuruhku bersembunyi sedangkan aku hanya menurut dan segera bersembunyi di balik pohon di dekatku sambil melihat keadaan Jiraiya.

" Kalian ingin barang kami? " Tanya jiraiya, Sementara bandit itu hanya mengangguk.

" Kalau begitu coba saja ambil sendiri. " Seru Jiraiya meremehkan setelah itu.

WUUSSH

Jiraiya langsung berada di samping bandit pertama.

DUAGH

Jiraiya memukul dengan keras dan si bandit mental menabrak pohon dan akhir nya pingsan.

" Siall, Kau " Geram si Bandit ke dua dan mengarahkan kampaknya kearah jiraiya berniat membelahnya, Sementara Jiraiya hanya menggerakkan tubuhnya kesamping dan kampak itu melewatinya tak mengambil waktu lama Jiraiya menendang Bandit itu.

DUAGH

Bandit itu tersungkur di tanah sambil mengerang kesakitan.

Sedangkan Bandit terakhir menyerang jiraiya dengan tangan kosong, Bandit itu mengarahkan tangannya kearah muka Jiraiya.

TAP

Jiraiya yang melihat itu menangkap tangan si Bandit terakhir dengan mudahnya, Dan memelintirnya.

" Arrrggggghh " Teriak si Bandit kesakitan.

DUAGH DUAGH

Tak sampai di situ Jiraiya memukul perut nya dengan tangan satu nya, Dan terakhir menendang si bandit hingga terjatuh ketanah.

Ketiga Bandit itu terlihat dalam keadaan memperhatinkan, Jiraiya menoleh kebelakang terlihat Naruto sedang memperhatikannya.

" Ayo Naruto semuanya sudah selesai " Seru Jiraiya, Sedangkan Naruto langsung mendekat dan melihat kearah Jiraiya.

" S-Sugoi, Jii - san hebat " Kata Naruto dengan mata berbinar, sedangkan Jiraiya ' Apa - apaan anak ini bukannya takut malah senang ' Batin Jiraiya melihat Naruto.

" Jii - san, Jii - san bisa ajarkan Naru seperti itu " Seru Naruto memohon kepada Jiraiya.

" Kenapa Naru ingin seperti Jii - san ? " Tanya Jiraiya.

" Karna Naru ingin menghabisi para penjahat seperti Jii - san, Bolehkan Jii - san boleh " Jawab Naruto dengan semangat.

" Baiklah Naru, Jii - san akan mengajari Naru Tapi dengan satu syarat " Kata Jiraiya sambil menatap Naruto.

" Apa itu Jii - san, Apa cepat katakan Jii - san " Tanya Naruto dengan tidak sabar.

" Naru harus menggunakan dengan baik dan jangan meggunakan nya untuk menyakiti orang, Bagaimana Naru? " Ujar Jiraiya sekaligus bertanya, Sedangkan Naruto hanya mengangguk sembari berkata.

" Aku berjanji Jii - san " Kata Naruto sambil terseyum senang, sedangkan jiraiya ikut terseyum dan mengacak - acak rambut Naruto.

" Baiklah, Aku akan mengajari mu Naru. " Seru Jiraiya.

" Tapi sebelum itu kita lanjutkan perjalan dulu hingga menemukan tempat yang tepat untuk melatihmu " Kata Jiraiya sambil meneruskan perjalanannya.

" Ha'i Jii - san " Seru Naruto mengikuti Jiraiya

 **To Be Continued**

 **_O**

 **A/N : Maaf kalau jelek.**


	2. Training

Author : Namikaze Uchiha Khinzhu

* * *

Genre : Adventure

* * *

Rate : M ( For violence )

* * *

Pair : Naruto x (?)

* * *

Warning : Sangat jelek, bikin sakit mata bacanya, typo, etc.

* * *

Disclaimer : Masasshi kishimoto

* * *

 **Summary :** **Percobaan Yang di lakukan Orochimaru dengan menggunakan tubuh naruto ternyata berhasil, Percobaan dengan menggabungkan darah kedua Kami No Shinobi yaitu Hashirama Senju Dan Madara Uchiha.**

* * *

The strength of two kami no shinobi

Happy Reading

Start

Chapter 2 : Training

 **Naruto P.O.V**

Sekarang kami berada di lapangan luas kata Jiraiya Jii - san dia ingin melihat apa aku mempunyai Cakra atau tidak, Yah aku mempunyai Cakra pada saat Jiraiya Jii - san melihat Cakraku dia sedikit terkejut katanya Cakraku banyak dan melimpah seperti Clan Uzumaki. Sekarang Aku di ajak untuk melihat perubahan Cakraku.

 **Real world**

" Sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan Jiraiya Jii - san? " Tanya naruto penasaran.

" Mulai sekarang jika kita sedang berlatih panggil aku Sensei Naruto, Apa kau mengerti Naruto? " Jawab dan Tanya Jiraiya sambil menatap Naruto.

" Baik, S-Sensei " kata Naruto yang belum biasa memangil kata Sensei.

" Oke itu cukup bagus, Sekarang kita akan melihat perubahan Cakramu Naruto. Ini adalah kertas Cakra sekarang ambil kertas ini dan alirkan Cakramu kau sudah bisa mengalirkan Cakra bukan Naruto? " Seru Jiraiya menjelaskan sambil menyerahkan kertas itu, sedangkan Naruto hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti dan segera mengambil kertas itu dan mengalirkan Cakranya.

Setelah mengalirkan Cakranya di kertas itu sebagian kertas itu ada yang terbakar, Basah, Terbelah menjadi dua bagian dan berubah menjadi tanah. Naruto menatap heran kejadian itu dia segera memandang Jiraiya, Sedangkan jiraiya juga cukup terkejut melihat itu karna jiraiya tau kalau Naruto Memiliki empat perubahan jenis Cakra yaitu Katon, Suiton, Fuuton Dan Doton ' Dia sama seperti Kakashi tapi dia tak mempunyai Raiton, Hmm tipikal Prodigy ' Batin jiraiya melihat itu.

" Sensei apa yang tarjadi pada kertas ini? " Tanya Naruto penasaran, Jiraiya mendengar itu segera menatap Naruto.

" Kertas itu menunjukan Jenis perubahan Cakramu Dan Berapa Jenis Cakra yang kau miliki Naruto jika kertas itu terbakar berarti Elemenmu Katon, Jika Basah Elemenmu Suiton, Jika terbelah dua Elemenmu Fuuton, Dan jika mengkerut Elemenmu Raiton. Dan dari yang ku lihat kau mempunyai empat jenis elemen yaitu Fuuton, Katon, Suiton Dan Doton " Kata Jiraiya menjelaskan, Sedangkan Naruto yang meendengar itu tersenyum senang.

" S-Sugoi, Berarti aku mempunyai empat elemen dan itu hampir semua dari elemen dasar bukan sensei? " Tanya Naruto dengan terkejut sekaligus senang, Sementara Jiraiya hanya mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Naruto.

" Yup, Kau benar Naruto tapi kita akan melatih Fisik dahulu setelah itu kontrol Cakra dan teknik dasar baru melatih elemen mu kau mengerti Naruto? " Tanya Jiraiya Sambil menjelaskan.

" Ha'i, AKu akan menuruti Apa pun kata sensei jika itu yang terbaik untukku " Jawab Naruto sambil terseyum kearah Jiraiya, Sedangkan Jiraiya juga ikut terseyum sambil mengacak - acak rambut Naruto.

" Baiklah kalau begitu, Sekarang Push up 50x terus Sit up 50x dan Skot jam 50x dan terakhir lari memutari lapangan ini 5x putaran kau siap Naruto? " Tanya Jiraiya sambil menatap Naruto memastikan.

" Aku siap sensei " Seru Naruto semangat dan segera melakukan apa yang di minta Jiraiya.

Setelah melakukan apa yang di minta Jiraiya yaitu Push up 50x terus Sit up 50x dan Skot jam 50x dan terakhir lari memutari lapangan ini 5x putaran Naruto terlihat sangat kecapaian dia membaringkan tubuhnya di tengah lapangan, Jiraiya yang melihat itu terseyum dan berjalan ke arah Naruto dan megikuti apa yang di lakukan Naruto membaringkan tubuhnya setelah itu dia menyodorkan air dingin kearah Naruto.

" Ini Naruto minumlah, Kau terlihat sangat kelelahan " Sindir Jiraiya sambil melihat Naruto yang sedang mengatur nafasnya, Sementara Naruto Hanya cemberut mendengarnya.

" Huh, Latihannya sangat berat sensei " Ujar Narutosambil bangun dari tiburnya sembari mengambil air itu dan mengembungkan pipinya tanda dia sekarang sedang marah, Sementara Jiraiya berdiri dan berjongkok mensejajarkan tinggi nya dan Naruto sembari mengacak - acak rambut Naruto.

" Apa kau lapar Naruto?, Aku akan pergi ke sungai untuk menangkap ikan. Kau mau ikut Naruto? " Tanya Jiraiya, Sementara Naruto hanya mengangguk karna dia juga lapar setelah melakukan latihan fisik ini.

"Hu'um, Aku ikut sensei. Aku juga sangat lapar " Kata Naruto sambil mengusap perutnya yang minta di isi.

" Ayo Naruto kita ke sungai, " Ajak Jiraiya sembari berjalan meninggalkan tempat latihan. Dan Naruto hanya mengikuti Jiraiya dari belakang.

 **At River ( Di Sungai )**

Setelah sampai di sungai Jiraiya dan Naruto melihat apakah ada ikannya atau tidak, ternyata cukup banyak ikan yang ada di sungai ini. Sementara Naruto yang melihatnya dengan mata berbinar.

" UUWOOHH, Ikannya bayak Jiraiya Jii - san " Kata Naruto sangat senang.

" Hmm, Ayo Naruto kita tangkap ikannya lalu kita masak " Seru jiraiya sembari mencelupkan dirinya di sungai.

" Ha'i Jii - san, Aku sudah sangat lapar " Ujar Naruto kembali memegang perutnya.

Clab

Dalam percobaan pertama Naruto langsung mendapatkan seekor ikan.

" Yeay, Jii - san aku dapat satu " Teriak Naruto senang sembari berjalan kearah tepi sungai untuk menaruh tangkapannya, Sementara jiraiya.

Clab

" Dapat " Gumam Jiraiya, Akan tetapi.

Kplak Kplak

" Ehh...ehhh "

Pluk

Ikan yang ada di genggaman Jiraiya jatuh kembali ke sungai, Karna terlalu licin. Dengan Naruto.

" Yatta, Dapat lagi " Teriak Naruto, Sementara itu jiraiya ' Ugh, Diamlah Naruto sepertinya ikan ini mengajakku perang ' Batin Jiraiya.

Clab

Tapi tidak ada ikan yang Jiraiya tangkap karna ikan itu terlebih dahulu kabur.

" ikan sialan " Desis Jiraiya sambil menjambak rambutnya, Di tempat Naruto.

" Hoooree, Aku dapat dua sekaligus Jii - san " Teriak Naruto, Sementara itu Jiraiya hanya cengo melihatnya ' Kali ini tidak boleh gagal ' batin Jiraiya.

Clab

" Hahaha, Akhirnya dapat juga " Teriak Jiraiya, Kejadian yang serupa terulang kembali.

Cuing

Plak Plak

Ikan meloncat dan mengibaskan ekornya dan menampar Jiraiya.

Pluk

Dan ikan itu kembali ke dalam air, Jiraiya terdiam untuk sesaat hingga...

" IKAAANN SIAAAALLAAAN "

" Muhahahahahahha "

Naruto yang melihat kejadian itu tertawa terbahak - bahak.

" Ugh, Hahaha sudalah Jii - san aku sudah membakar ikan yangku dapat " Seru Naruto.

" Hah, Baiklah " Kata Jiraiya pasrah.

Sehabis makan aku istirahat dan kembali esok di lapangan untuk melanjutkan latihanku karna ada yang ingin Jiraiya Jii - san lakukan untuk melatihku.

 **At Field ( Di Lapangan )**

" Sensei ada apa bukannya aku akan melakukan latihan fisik? " Tanya Naruto.

" Yup kau akan melakukan latihan fisik seperti kemarin, Tapi sebelum itu kemari lah Naruto " Jawab Jiraiya, Sementara Naruto mengangguk dan mendekat ke arah Jiraiya.

Setelah dekat Jiraiya menyentuh perut Naruto sembari berkata.

 **Gravity Seal**

Setelah itu tubuh Naruto terjatuh.

" Ugh, Apa yang terjadi pada tubuh ku Jiraiya sensei? " Tanya Naruto mencoba berdiri.

" Aku memberimu pemberat di tubuhmu Naruto untuk mempercepat latihan fisikmu " Jawab Jiraiya sembari menjelaskan.

Sebulan setelah Melatih fisik ku Banyak kemajuaan yang menonjol dari otot tangan perut dan kaki, Sekarang aku berada di hutan karna aku diminta Jiraiya Jii - san untuk menemuinya disini.

 **At Forest (Di Hutan )**

" Sekarang apa yang kita lakukan sensei? " Tanya Naruto

" Sekarang kita akan melatih kontrol Cakra Naruto, Kau lihat pohon yang tinggi itu aku ingin kau menaikinya tapi tidak untuk kau panjat tapi berjalan di pohon itu caranya dengan mengalirkan Cakra di telapak kaki dan seperti ini " Kata Jiraiya sambil berjalan di atas pohon.

" Sugoi, Aku akan mencobanya sensei " Seru Naruto dengan semangat, Sementara Jiraiya melompat dan turun ke tanah.

" silahkan " Ujar Jiraiya yang sudah berada di tanah.

Tap Tap Tap Tap

Tap Tap Tap Tap

Dalam sekali mencoba Naruto sudah dapat menaiki setengah dari pohon itu dan terjatuh, Sedangkan Jiraiya yang melihat itu menangkap Naruto.

" Kau tak apa - apa Naruto " Tanya Jiraiya yang sudah menurun kan Naruto, Sementara Naruto Hanya mengagguk.

" Ha'i, Aku tidak apa - apa sensei. Aku akan mencobanya lagi " Seru Naruto yang mencoba menaiki pohon itu lagi.

Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap

Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap

" Yatta, Aku berhasil sensei " Teriak Naruto yang berada di puncak pohon itu setelah itu dia berjalan menuruni pohon itu.

" Lihat sensei, Aku berhasil bukan " Ujar Naruto membanggakan diri, Sementara Jiraiya yang melihat itu sedikit terkejut ' Benar - Benar Prodigy ' Batin Jiraiya.

" Hebat Naruto, Sekarang kita belajar berjalan di atas air. Ayo kita ke sungai aku akan memperlihatkan caranya " Seru Jiraiya sembari berjalan menuju sungai.

 **At River**

" Sekarang lihat dan perhatikan Naruto " Kata Jiraiya sambil mengalirkan Cakranya di telapak kaki dan berjalan di atas air.

" Sugoi, Sensei sangat hebat " Seru Naruto dengan mata berbinar.

" Cobalah Naruto " Ujar Jiraiya.

" Baik, Sensei " Seru Naruto dengan semangat dan segera mengalirka Cakra di telapak kaki nya.

Tap Tap

Naruto mencoba berjalan di atas air tapi baru dua langkah dalam percobaan pertama dia sudah goyah, Dan air nya beriak di kaki Naruto.

" Ehhh... ehhh sensei apa yang terjadi ? " Tanya Naruto yang hampir mau jatuh.

" Konsentrasi lah Naruto, Kau harus menstabilkan keluarnya Cakra di kaki mu " Jawab Jiraiya melihat Naruto yang mau terjatuh ke dalam sungai itu.

" Ha'i " Ujar Naruto, Naruto menutup matanya dan menyatukan telapak tangan nya berusaha untuk tenang dan menstabilkan keluarnya Cakra di telapak kakinya. Berangsur - angsur riak di kaki Naruto mulai menghilang.

Sementara Jiraiya yang melihat itu terseyum memang benar muridnya yang satu ini sangat berbakat dan mungkin akan menjadi shinobi yang hebat kelak. " Cobalah berjalan lagi Naruto " Seru Jiraiya.

Naruto kembali mencoba untuk berjalan dan dia berhasil.

" Aku berhasil Sensei " Teriak Naruto dengan gembira

Dia kembali ke arah Jiraiya dengan berlari, dan memeluk Jiraiya

" Berhasil, Aku berhasil sen-se-i " Kata Naruto terbata dan akhirnya pingsan di pelukan Jiraiya.

" Kau memang hebat Naruto Tapi menstabilkan Cakra yang besar itu berat, Aku yakin kau akan menjadi shinobi yang hebat nantinya Naruto " Seru Jiraiya sembari mengelus rambut Naruto dengan perlahan.

 **To Be Continued**

 **n_n**

 **A/N : Maaf kalau jelek.**


End file.
